callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
First City to Fall/Transcript
Cutscene Man: 'By 1944, in the battle to regain their Russian homeland, the Red Army crushes the German pocket in Stalingrad, marking the first major defeat of Hitler's armies. On June 6th - D-Day - the Allies stage a massive sea and air invasion on the Normandy coast that will soon lead to a full scale retreat of Germany's once powerful armies across France and Belgium. Inspired by the success, British Field Marshal Montgomery devises a plan he insists will end the war by Christmas, "Codename: Market Garden". With momentum on their side, the allies attack Germany's industrial heartland from the north, attempting to outflank the powerful Siegfried Line, intending to drive on to Berlin. But Montgomery's plan fails miserably, when the final bridge across the Rhine cannot be secured. Painful defeat and staggering losses destroyed all hope for an early end to the war, and surviving allies are ordered back to France. Fortunately, by October, with the Siegfried Line finally breached from the west, the Americans prepare for the capture of Aachen, a city destined for the dubious distinction of being the first major German city to fall to Allied forces. 'Walker: 'My name is Chuck Walker. I've been attached to the First Army - The Big Red One - for a long time now. I've fought in North Africa and Sicily, I landed in Normandy on D-Day. Everyday I fight to save my life and the lives of my men. I'm prouder on the front lines. I know none of us are going home until the Germans surrender completely, and we wanna be right there when it happens. That's why Aachen is so important. It's time to take this fight right to Germany, where it began. This isn't about medals or honor, those things don't matter when you're fighting for your life. This is about winning the war, and fighting with the Big Red One has taught me you win a war by surviving it. That means killing the Germans, before they kill me. Gameplay 'Walker 21, 1944 Germany Walker gives a speech to his squad in the streets of Aachen. Walker: 'This is it, we're taking Achen today. The Germans in the town square are cut off from their command and control, but those old buildings are solid enough to resist shelling. Orders are to escort the M12 to the town square, clearing buildings of German resistance along the way. Once we're in sight of City Hall, the M12 will blow the sumbitch to pieces. Stay close behind the tanks for cover, and protect them from German anti-armor. We lose the Shermans, and we're all dead. Let's saddle up and get it done! 'Church: 'Sarge, some of those old buildings are too fortified for the tanks to take out. What are we gonna do about them? '''Walker: '''Relax, Benny. We're gonna knock 'em all down. ''The squad moves up the street, using the two M12s as cover. If the player does not stay behind the M12s. 'Church: '''Where are you going? Stay behind the tanks! ''Turning right, they encounter a building with German anti-armor crews inside. 'Church: '''We gotta clear this building! ''The squad enters the building and clears both floors of soldiers. The tanks continue to move up with the soldiers until Panzerschreck fire up the road deters them. '''Church: Panzerschreck squad ahead! We've got to take them out before the tanks will move forward again. If the tank is hit by a Panzerschreck, one of two lines is said. 'Church: '''The M12 just took a rocket hit!; They're hitting the M12! ''They take out the squad in the area and move through with the M12s to another street, where Panzerschrecks again fire on the tanks. 'Church: '''More Panzerschrecks! The tanks column can't move on until we clear the way! ''The M12s continues through the street with the squad shooting at anti-armor crews. 'Church: '''German anti-tank! Top floor, dead ahead! ''The squad enter the building with the anti-tank crew inside and clear the first and second floors. 'Church: '''We should probably check out the basement. ''They go to the basement and clear it out. Here, they find a tunnel. 'Church: '''They've tunneled between the buildings. ''The squad enters the tunnel and fight their way through until they reach the building on the other side. Up on the first floor, a mounted MG is found and can be used to fight the soldiers advancing from the parliamentary building outside. After this battle, the M12 shoots the building's roof, and then the front wall, creating a massive hole in the front. The squad exits the building and goes outside, and find Germans exiting a manhole. 'Church: '''They're coming out of the sewers! ''The Germans are killed. 'Church: '''The Germans are using the sewers to flank us. We're gonna have to go down after them. ''Walker climbs down into the manhole and the level ends.